Problem: Subtract. ${267{,}442- 209{,}650}$
${2}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${{2}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{0}}$ ${{200000} - {200000} = {0}}$ ${267{,}442- 209{,}650}= 57{,}792$